Beautiful
by TheSherlockianWhovianDirection
Summary: Sakura hates boys and Sasuke hates girls... Sakura comes from a broken home and Sasuke is always living in his brother's shadow. When the two meet its hatred at first sight but something happens that changes everything. Can love come from hatred? SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

Beautiful

**AN: Hi there my beloved fans. This story is different than what I usually write but I had this sudden urge to write it. Slightly based off Eminem's song Beautiful but also Only Exception by Paramore, both describe the relationship of Sasuke and Sakura, in my opinion. Thanks for your continuing patience and support, enjoy! VampChick24**

**Chapter 1**

_ The sounds of bottles being smashed on the wall echoed through the house as a young girl cowered in the corner clutching her teddy bear and covering her ears trying to block out the screams and crashes as she heard her mother getting beaten; again. She winced and cried even harder when she heard the sound of the belt striking flesh; her father came home drunk again and somehow found out that her mother lost her job again. Her mother ran into the room, her face covered with cuts and bruises; some were yellowing already and her body was covered with new slices from the belt. She closed the door and locked it then gave a weak smile to the little girl and knelt down in front her. _

"_Sakura, you're still up? I thought you were asleep."_

_ She said in a cracked voice as she wiped the tears from Sakura's face and gave her a kiss on the cheek, forehead, then ended with her nose. Sakura sniffled as she hugged her mother tightly; she never wanted to let her go. There was a crash from the other room, which made Sakura cringe and cover her ears as she heard her dad's heavy footsteps stomp towards them,_

"_Mommy, why is Daddy doing this? Why is he so angry?" Sakura asked in a confused voice. Sachiko brushed a strand of light pink hair from her face, _

"_He is a little stressed from work, sweetie. He will calm down soon, don't worry." _

_ She said in an attempt at a reassuring voice but her expression betrayed her voice as she wiped the tears from Sakura's face and gave her a kiss on her forehead and ruffled her hair. Her mother's green eyes suddenly became troubled as the door began to shake from her father's fists. _

"_SACHIKO! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR YOU STUPID BITCH!" Katashi Haruno shouted behind the door. His voice was strangled and hoarse from yelling and thick from the alcohol._

"_Sakura, listen to me. I love you so much and I am sorry for not being a better mother. I have made many decisions in my life that I am not proud of, and I know I am the farthest thing from perfect. But, I want you to know that I never regretted having you. You are the best thing in my life and I wish I were able to do more for you; I never wanted you to have a life like this, I wanted a better life for you, you deserve a much better life than this…" __her mother paused and chocked back the tears that were starting to form in her eyes. The banging from the door stopped momentarily and her mother continued:_

"_You are a beautiful, unique, and special girl; don't let anyone tell you differently. You understand me Sakura? You must be strong. Even in the harshest winter the cherry blossom tree will always bloom. Promise me that you will always be strong; in life your strength will always be tested. People will try to break you but you cannot let them. I love you Sakura. I know that you will do great things." _

_ Her mother's voice chocked at the last part and she gave Sakura a sad yet loving smile that held regret in it. She handed Sakura her locket that had a small carving of a blossom on the back and in it was a picture of her holding a baby Sakura. _

"_I will always be with you my little Sakura." _

_ She whispered in Sakura's ear then pulled back and with a smile took Sakura's small hand and placed it over her heart then placed her hand on Sakura's and closed her eyes. Her face became peaceful for the first time in a long time. Sakura was scared. She looked up at her mother's beaten face that was once beautiful and when she looked in her eyes, they were calm and had resolve and a hidden strength in it that made them sparkle. Sakura was confused but hugged her mom again and took a deep breath, she inhaled her mother as if preserving her scent of lavender for future years, her mom patted her head in a way that made Sakura feel safe, like nothing could hurt her when she was in her mom's arms:_

"_I promise Mommy." Sakura whispered as the bedroom door burst open and her father entered which made Sakura scream. His eyes were blood shot from the alcohol and had the belt in hand, which was already stained with her mother's blood:_

"_There you are you fucking bitch! I am not done talking to you!" he shouted in a drunken rage as he grabbed her mother by the hair and dragged her back into the hallway. Sakura sprang up and tried to help her mom but she was only a five year old girl while her dad was a big, strong man. Her father threw her mom by her hair into the bedroom and Sakura heard her moan. _

"_Mommy!" Sakura shouted as she went to go help but her dad slapped her out of the way and caused her to fall back and hit her head hard against the wall. Sakura felt the throbbing pain and saw the blood that was starting to drip down her back._

"_Sakura, mommy will be all right. Its OK don't cry anymore. Your eyes are too beautiful to be clouded by tears." _

_ Her mother wheezed as she coughed up blood and gave Sakura a weak smile and winked as her father kicked her in the stomach making her groan then become limp. Sakura's eyes were full of tears, she ran over to her mother and tried shaking her but she was not moving._

"_Mommy, Mommy! Wake up please! Mommy I need you! MOMMY!" Sakura shouted as she shook her mom's body. She then felt a tug on her collar as her dad dragged her by the neck out of the room,_

"_NO! NO! LET ME GO, MOMMY NEEDS HELP! NO!" _

"_SHUT UP BITCH!" her father shouted and laughed crazily as he picked up her teddy bear and dragged her to the front door. He turned her around and sneered then, he began punching her and finished by slicing from one side of her forehead to the other. Sakura screamed in pain and crumpled to the ground as she wrapped a cloth around her bleeding wound, it looked as if she was crying blood the way the blood travelled down her face,_

_ "D-Daddy, why? Why won't you help mommy?" Sakura whimpered as tears mixed with the blood, at that her Dad started laughing again; his face soon became distant then darkened with rage. He grabbed Sakura by her hair and pulled on it forcing Sakura to her feet, she cried out more as he took the bloody razor and sliced the pink hair so that it fell into a clump around Sakura and made her hair look like a boy. Katashi stood back and smacked her across the face so that she was once again on the floor, he then knelt and leaned in so close to her face that she could smell the alcohol on his breath, _

"_I'm not your father. I would never have such a weak freak for a daughter. You were a mistake. You are the reason why she is dead! You are the reason she changed. Get out of here! I can't stand those damn green eyes, the eyes of a failure and weakling. You will end up just like her, I guarantee it. No one wants a pink haired, green eyed freak."_

_ He said in a sneer as he picked up Sakura by the neck and threw her out of the apartment then slammed the door. She looked shocked at the door and felt numb; she did not even notice the cut anymore. She soon heard a shout then a bang then nothing. She was only five years old when her life was destroyed by a single shot on a December night._

Sakura Haruno shot up from her bed in a cold sweat. Her breath was ragged as she clutched her nightshirt trying to still her racing heart. Her jade eyes wide with fear as she looked around, she took a deep breath and calmed down a bit when she realized it was a dream. Sakura is 17 years old and an orphan, alone. She has been with three families in the span of two years already. She has been tagged as unstable and has been known to go into cationic states periodically and would be unreachable; she would get in fights left and right because of her hair and eyes she would get picked on a lot. She got the nicknames 'Billboard' or just 'Freak' because of her scar, hair and eyes. Sakura for her whole life basically had to fight for respect which led to frequent visits to the principal office and the police station because of fights that started when she sees a guy mistreat a girl; it triggers a protective instinct that leads her to fight guys that are twice her size or multiple guys at a time. Sakura tries to hide all the pain and sadness she feels behind a cheery, tough exterior and tries to cover her scars from her past up by using makeup or long-sleeved shirts. She covers her scars not out of shame but as a way to forget, every time she looks at herself in the mirror each scar is a painful memory of her past, a past she wishes to forget.

"Sakura! Are you up yet? Its 7:15!"

"Yes, I just got out of the shower." Sakura shouted back as she wrapped her wet hair in a towel and began getting dressed.

"Naruto! Same goes for you to! Get up or I will take that stupid war game…"

"Its called Call of Duty ba-chan! And I have been up for five minutes" Naruto's loud voice shouted from his room, it was thick with sleepiness, seeing how he had just woken up a few seconds ago from Tsunade's loud voice.

"What did you just call me? I know you did not just call me old lady, if you did I will kick your ass." Tsunade shouted, and soon there were several loud bangs then one huge one which was followed by Naruto shouting in pain as Tsunade began hitting him with a large stuffed dragon.

"_**How can two people possibly be this loud all the time?" **_Sakura thought as she started getting ready all the while grumbling about how early it was and her newest loud family.

Tsunade is her newest foster mother who has slight drinking problem and a quick temper, and very sensitive about her age; basically the adult version of Sakura, minus the drinking problem. Tsunade is also the principal of Fiery High, which is the local high school in Konoha and being her foster daughter, Fiery High is now Sakura's high school. Sakura put on the red plaid skirt and the polo that had the leaf symbol on the breast pocket then put on the maroon colored sweater which thankfully covered the faint scratches and bruises from her past.

She blow-dried her pink hair that hung a little past her shoulders that was slightly choppy and full of split ends but still looked put together. She brushed it and put a black beret on and placed her bangs strategically to cover the scar that was a constant reminder of her past that haunted her every day. She examined herself in the mirror and touched the locket hanging around her neck and closed her eyes. A small tear ran down her cheek as she opened her eyes and quickly wiped the tear away and looked at the green eyed, pink haired girl staring back at her. From the outside it was hard to tell that she was broken, a shell of her former self; her scars are too many to count and too deep to ever heal. Although she tries to mask her pain by makeup her eyes always manage to betray her. If one looks deep in her eyes they can see all the pain and hell that she has been through, all the struggles that she had to face in order to prove her worth to everyone.

"All right let's get this over with." She muttered as she picked up her school bag, cell phone and iPod, then wrapped her red and orange scarf around her neck. She slipped on her black converses and walked out of her bedroom to the kitchen where she heard the usual bangs and shouts, mostly coming from Tsunade. When Sakura walked in she saw Tsunade filling out paper work while getting dressed and making coffee, while her foster brother Naruto who had a few red marks from the stuffed snake was shoveling down a large bowl of ramen and a glass of milk. Naruto Uzamaki is a year older than Sakura and was an orphan like her. Naruto was abandoned by his parents when he was only a baby and the only evidence that he had parents was a wooden carving of a fox with nine tails on a leather chord that he wears all the time and a letter addressed to whoever took him in, but it included no names or contact information. Since no one knew who the parents were or even if they were still alive; Tsunade adopted Naruto when he was 3 years old. She always jokes that it was the worst mistake of her life, that her life was a lot easier without him. Naruto is a hyperactive, prankster, ramen addict who although is not the brightest in school, he has his moments, though within a few seconds he goes right back to his pranks, and knuckle-headed self who has the unique ability to make anyone smile, one cannot help but smile when around Naruto, his smile and laugh is contagious.

Sakura came under Tsunade's care at the beginning of summer, and at first she and Naruto did not get along because when she first met him he said "Hi my name is Naruto Uzamaki, say you are kind of strange looking" he said in the way only Naruto knows how and to which Sakura responded with a swift punch to the face which knocked him right out. After that first meeting Sakura started warming up to Naruto, mainly because he wore her down with his lame pranks and jokes as well as his obsession with ramen but mainly it's because he had such a positive aura that one could not help but feel happy and trust the loud blonde despite his flaws. So now Sakura and Naruto have bonded to the point where they act like biological brother and sister instead of foster brother and sister, though Naruto still annoys Sakura to the point of insanity she loves him anyway.

Sakura sighed, she was not a morning person which was a problem because in this house mornings are generally the craziest and the loudest part of the day: Tsunade was chugging coffee (mixed with sake) and finishing paper work that should have been done five days ago while Naruto was furiously trying to finish his paper on the book he was supposed to read for summer vacation but, like always, he forgot and pushed it to the last possible minute:

"Weren't you supposed to write that paper on summer reading over the summer?" Sakura asked in a disapproving tone as she sat down next to her brother, whose blonde hair was slightly spiked yet somehow managed to look messy and shaggy like he had just rolled out of bed, which he had. He wore an orange and maroon tie, loosely, over a slightly rumpled white polo shirt that had the leaf symbol on it like Sakura's. His khaki pants were slightly rumpled as well and the bottoms hung loosely over a pair of black adiddas. His navy blazer was pressed and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows as he sat hunched over a notebook furiously writing down quotes from the beaten copy of Ichi Ichi Paradise; Sakura had to read it and cringes\d at the memory of it, it was one of the most scaring books she had ever read. He looked up at Sakura and his cerulean eyes narrowed in warning as he put his finger to her mouth,

"Hey, not so loud Saki. Baa-chan will kill me if she found out. Hey, can you help a brother out? I have no idea what any of this means and if I get a bad grade on this Ero-sennin will dock my entire grade down from C to D. I worked hard to maintain my C average and I can't afford it to go any lower."

Naruto whispered in a pleading, desperate tone as he gave Sakura the puppy dog look that was hard to resist because it was so pathetic. His normally tanned face was slightly pale from lack of sleep and stress; his eyes were wide from fear and desperation. Sakura grumbled and cringed as she gave in,

"Fine. I'll help you this time but next time you are on your own Kyuubi." Sakura muttered his nickname and gave him a summary of the book while he copied it down, she blushed many times but after summarizing one of the most disgusting and worst written books of the 21st century Naruto finished his paper and gave Sakura a huge hug.

"Thank you Saki-chan! You are a life saver, I owe you big time." Naruto shouted as Sakura wiggled out Naruto's bear hug and brushed herself off,

"Yes you do. I'll hold you to that." Sakura said as she finished her toast and soon Tsunade came back in with a stack full of papers in her arms. She looked at her two kids,

"What did Sakura do for you this time Naruto? Kuso! Look at the time, we have to go. Don't want to be late for Sakura's first day of school, oh come on Sakura look at least a little bit excited." Tsunade sighed as Sakura gave her the phoniest smile ever seen causing to roll her eyes,

"Fine, I'll take it, for now at least. Come on we have to go now." Tsunade shouted as she dropped her papers and frantically retrieved them all then pushed the two teens out of the house and into the car. As they sped toward the Fiery High Sakura looked out of the car window at the dark clouds that started forming,

"_**Of course it has to rain… the sure sign of a crappy day. Fantastic." **_Sakura thought miserably as she pulled her raincoat closer and put her earphones in and blasted music to block out Naruto's hyperactive blabbering and Tsunade's cursing at other drivers while running through red lights. Although she would have Naruto, it was still a new place with new people and no matter what she was still the new girl, the girl everyone automatically hates and avoids. Sakura sighed for what seemed like the twentieth time when she was a snapped out of her depressing musings by Naruto shouting at her and smiling. She took her headphones out to hear what he was saying,

"What did you say?"

"I said welcome to Fiery High the place where your spirit slowly dies." Naruto said in a joking tone. He laughed trying to make Sakura feel less nervous and it worked, but only a little bit. Sakura took a step out of the car and looked at the looming building in front of her; the school flag was hanging in the front and flapping from the wind. Students, all wearing the school colors of red and orange, huddled in groups and walked in with their friends; laughing and talking about a certain TV show that was funny last night. Sakura especially noticed this one large group of girls who were all giggling and huddled around this tall, spiked black haired boy who had an annoyed expression on his handsome face as he pushed the girls away from him a bit too aggressively in Sakura's opinion and walked into the school. Sakura frowned a bit at the action but decided to ignore it; she decided to try and have an uneventful first day of school, meaning she would not start any unnecessary fights. The nerves once again replaced her annoyance at the emo boy as she followed Naruto and Tsunade into the school. When she got into the school most of the kids looked wealthy and snotty as they gave Sakura the quick once over, frowned then turned away from her as if she did not exist and started whispering:

"_**I haven't even said one thing and already I'm getting judged. Fantastic. But do they have to be so obvious about it? Sheesh, it's not like I have a disease or something." **_Sakura thought as she pulled the hood of her red rain coat above her head to prevent more people from judging her and kept her head down as she shuffled down the hallway with Naruto and Tsunade. It had begun. The looks and gossip started as soon as she took her hood off and revealed her pink hair and jade eyes. The looks all said the same thing 'Different, strange, outsider, freak'. Sakura took a deep breath and pretended not notice the stares as she followed Naruto who showed her to her first class.

**AN: So there is the first chapter. What do you think? Like it? Have potential? On another note, a new chapter of Princess is on its way, so there is something to look forward to! Anyway, you know the drill and may your pens and brains remain sharp! **

**Yours truly, VampChick24**


	2. Chapter 2

Beautiful

AN: Heyo people! Here is the second part of Beautiful, enjoy! You know the drill. Sincerely, VampChick24

Chapter 2

_The night was cold and silent except for the scraping of leaves along the pavement caused by the November wind. A lone figure walks down the empty street as the street lights flash dimly; he passes them at a quick pace. The figure had the nagging feeling that he was being watched making him look over his shoulder only to be met by the empty street. Another figure watched anxiously from a bush as the lone walker paused for what seemed like an eternity. Like a coiled panther he quickly turned toward the bush and threw a knife right above the head of the stranger. The figure smirked under his hood at the surprised gasps and the scrambling of the figure to get out of the bush. _

"_I thought I told you to stay home, Sasuke."_

"_Where are you going? Can I come too?" a young Sasuke Uchiha said with childish excitement, not fully realizing the importance of the situation. The figure smirked and turned to face the young boy. The dim light revealed the blank face of the Uchiha heir and prodigy, Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke, ever since he was born was in competition with Itachi. He always lived in Itachi's shadow, striving for attention and love from his stern father but never succeeding. _

"_No Sasuke. You can't come this time; I have something I need to do. Alone. But come here." Itachi said in a calm tone though it was slightly strained as he motioned Sasuke forward with his finger. Sasuke smiled and ran toward his brother only to run into Itachi's finger._

"_Humph." Sasuke huffed as he rubbed the slightly red spot on his forehead which made Itachi smile a little bit._

"_What do you have to do big brother? Will you be coming back soon?" Sasuke asked in a worried tone as he took in Itachi's blank face, it was almost the spitting image of their father, it was look that Sasuke had received every time he tried to show his father his latest accomplishment. Itachi ruffled Sasuke's head,_

"_Just some business; go back home, foolish little brother. Mother is probably worried about you." Itachi said in a voice that seemed detached and cold; Sasuke frowned, he had never seen Itachi like this before and it scared him a bit. _

"_B-but…"_

"_Enough Sasuke, go home now!" Itachi interrupted and gave Sasuke the Uchiha glare, which could make even the most powerful person quiver. Sasuke nodded and quickly ran away but before he got to the end of the street where it turns left on his road, he looked back and Itachi was gone. Little did he know that was the last time he would see his brother, or at least the brother he thought he knew._

Uchiha Sasuke groaned as his alarm clock buzzed saying it was time to get up and go to school. Sasuke is the youngest son of Uchiha Fugaku, founder of Uchiha Corps the largest technology company in the world, and Uchiha Mikoto who created the multi-million dollar clothing line Mikoto. Basically he was loaded and under pressure to live up to the high standards set forth by his brother, Itachi, and his father. Sasuke is 17 years old and is Konoha's most admired heartthrob and notorious bad boy; he has hundreds of fan girls but only had two girlfriends who lasted for only about two weeks before he got bored and broke it off. He is very cold and reserved, except with his mother who does not pressure him to fit a certain image like his father or everyone else for that matter. Ever since Itachi left 8 years ago to join the notorious Akatsuki gang, his father has paid full attention to Sasuke and made sure that he would not follow in his brother's footsteps and become a perfect son and future heir to the company.

Sasuke rolled out of his king sized bed and punched the snooze button on his alarm clock with a bit too much force causing it to short. Sasuke grumbled and continued across his large room into his private bathroom to take a shower. After the shower he blow dried his black hair and styled it into his signature look, spikes in the back that were slightly up and bangs in the front. His obsidian eyes were critical as he took in his appearance and when he was pleased he left his bathroom and was dressed by the family butler, Takeshi. Takeshi is in his early sixties and has been a part of the Uchiha family for as long as Sasuke could remember. Takeshi acted more like a father than his real father ever did; he is one of the few people that have seen the real Sasuke, except his mother and best friend/rival Naruto Uzamaki.

"I cannot believe that you are a senior already Sasuke-san. It seems like it was only yesterday you were up to my knee and I would give you piggy back rides through the garden…." Takeshi trailed off as he tied Sasuke's tie then paused and had a sad look in his slightly wrinkled face. Takeshi was slightly taller than Sasuke with a full head of grey hair that matched the grey stubble that was developing on his face. Sasuke smirked and sighed as he ran his hand through his hair,

"Hn. Those were the days, back when my dad ignored me and I didn't have the pressure of one day inheriting the company." Sasuke said in a bitter tone as the memory of the night Itachi left flashed in his mind and his father's face when he heard the news. Takeshi coughed,

"I will go see if breakfast is ready." Takeshi said as he regained his usual composed, dignified air and walked out of the room, he knew better then to push Sasuke when he was in this mood. Sasuke sighed and picked up his backpack and lazily walked out of his room down the long hallways and stairs to the dining room where his father and mother sat on either end of a long table. His mother was drinking tea and was looking over the books for her newest boutique while his father was drinking coffee and talking angrily on his blackberry to his secretary about some account that was lost. Sasuke snuck in and took his normal seat in the middle of his parents and began eating the waffles and eggs that were put in front of him by a blushing maid who giggled when Sasuke dismissed her.

"Good morning Sasuke. Today is your first day of school right? You are growing so big, I can't believe it." Mikoto said in a cheerful voice and gave him a sentimental smile: her raven hair was pulled back in a bun and she was wearing a light red business suit that had an Uchiha fan pin fastened in the front. Sasuke just nodded and ate his waffle while his father's black hair was slicked back, there was a hint of grey in it from the stress of his work as CEO and was wearing a charcoal suit with a red tie that had the Uchiha logo on it. He gave a stiff nod of acknowledgement at Sasuke then left the table to finish his conversation in the other room. An awkward silence fell over the Uchiha breakfast table and Sasuke took it as his cue to leave, he stood up and picked up his backpack,

"I have to go, I promised to meet Naruto a few minutes before school starts. See you later." Sasuke said in a bored voice as he kissed his mother on the cheek then walked to the garage where his BMW motorcycle waited for him. He got on and revved the engine then pressing the automatic door open he sped out of the garage toward the school. He lied about meeting Naruto; he just wanted an excuse to leave before his dad could give him a lecture on how important his senior year is and not to disgrace the Uchiha name, etc. He was top of his class academically, a talented athlete, handsome, basically he was perfect in every way but his father always found something wrong with him. He never praised Sasuke even if he got straight A's or when he made varsity soccer when he was only a freshman, his response was 'You can always do better.'

Sasuke pulled into the parking lot of the school and when he took his helmet off he was greeted by a mob of girls who were giggling and smiling.

"Hi Sasuke-kun!" They said in unison and he gave them a glare and his usual 'hn' which made them swoon as he pushed through them toward the entrance of the school. They followed him and all tried to touch him but he was able to escape their grasps and strolled into the school. Sasuke walked into his first class which was homeroom with Iruka-sensei, he took his normal seat which was by the window and assumed his normal pose which was leaned back and looking out the window ignoring the fan girls' advances. The bell rung signaling class had begun and 5 minutes after the bell rang Naruto walked through the door and as usual got a stern look from Iruka who gave Naruto a lecture on the importance of being on time while Naruto was as usual making a scene by insisting that he wasn't late which lead to them fighting. What made most of the students stare was not Naruto but the person behind him. Sasuke never saw a girl like her before; she had light pink hair and jade green eyes that were full of strength and something else that Sasuke could not place. He stared at her long enough for her to feel his eyes on her for soon she looked in his direction and for a brief moment, obsidian locked with jade. Shortly, the girl looked away and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder calming him down and apologizing to Iruka who smiled and held his hand out to her. He turned to the class and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, she winced slightly as if she was shocked but it was slight and barely noticeable:

"Class, I want you to meet our newest student, Sakura. I want you all to welcome her and help her if she needs it. All right Sakura, you can take a seat next to Hinata who is in the second row. Welcome to Fiery High." Iruka said in a warm tone as the girl Sakura smiled and went to sit next to the girl with long midnight hair and blushed slightly when Sakura sat next to her and gave her a small smile. Sasuke looked at her for a few more seconds before looking back out the window; he did not even notice Naruto who sat in his chair grumpily.

"Why does Iruka-san always get on my case, I swear he is out to get me." Naruto complained while he glared at Iruka who was reading a book on bird watching. Sasuke looked at his friend and rolled his eyes,

"Do you really not understand why? You are more of a dobe than I thought." Sasuke said in a offhand tone which made Naruto annoyed and a offended expression on his face,

"Shut up teme. Hmph, no one asked you." Naruto grumbled as he began furiously drawing a picture of Iruka with a big butt and warts which made Naruto laugh and Sasuke sigh, to this day he does not know why he is friends with Naruto but despite his idiocy and his immaturity he has always helped Sasuke when his father was rough on him or especially when Itachi left. Sasuke noticed Sakura talking with Hinata and laughing; she looked at Sasuke briefly but quickly returned to her conversation with the Hyuuga girl. Sasuke's curiosity peaked a bit when he noticed that the girl didn't seem fazed by his gazes instead she actually seemed annoyed by him staring at her while most girls would wink or faint if he looked at them but Sakura ignored him and the other guys who were checking her out.

**( AN: I'm not going to bore you with all her classes, so we are just going to skip to lunch)**

The bell rung and the students all got up and made a rush to the door then spilled out into the hallway and ran to the lunchroom, it was pizza day and no one wanted to be the last on there. Sakura was still thinking about the black haired boy, who kept staring at her while walking down the hallway with Hinata. She had seen him when they got into school and saw how he pushed the girls away and completely ignored them as if they did not exist and yet they followed him, it bothered her slightly,

"Hey Hinata, who was the guy sitting next to Naruto? He kept staring at me, like I had two heads or something." Sakura said in a curious tone as she remembered how their eyes met and how she had felt him watching her throughout homeroom. Hinata had a hesitant expression on her face, she looked at Sakura as if trying to find something in her face then her face lightened when she did not find it,

"T-that w-was Sasuke U-Uchiha. H-his f-father i-is U-Uchiha Fugaku, o-owner of U-Uchiha C-corps and h-his m-mother" Hinata said in her quiet voice as they got to their lunch and paid for it then went into the main area to find a seat. Sakura nodded and frowned a bit,

"Sasuke Uchiha. Hm, never heard of him but I have heard of Uchiha Corps. So that's why he is such a big shot here." Sakura said as she saw a group of girls who were wearing way too much makeup giggle as they tried to get Sasuke's attention, he completely ignores them and continues talking with his friends while the girls sigh and leave like wounded puppies back to their table, it was pathetic.

_**"Uchiha Sasuke looks like just your typical attractive, arrogant rich boy. Whats so special about him?"**_ Sakura thought as Hinata led them to a table that had two girls sitting at it, they were both in some argument about something. One had platinum blonde hair that was tied up in a pony tail and ice blue eyes while the other one had brown eyes and brown hair that was pulled up into two buns:

"Are you deaf or something? Justin Beiber sounds like a little boy who hasn't hit puberty yet."

"He's only a teenager and his voice is amazing! You are the one who is deaf!"

"T-Tenten, I-Ino, t-this i-is S-Sakura. S-she is n-new." Hinata said as she sat down on the other side of the two girls, the two girls stopped their argument and gave Sakura welcoming smiles,

"Nice to meet you Sakura. I'm Ino, I have to ask; is your hair naturally pink or do you dye it? And don't you think Justin Beiber is adorable and super talented?" Ino asked bluntly, she received a jab from the girl named Tenten who gave her a warning look,

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For being rude, you can't just ask someone that right off the bat. I'm sorry Sakura; Ino is a little bit erm, direct. I'm Tenten and would you kindly tell Ino that Justin Beiber sounds like a 13 year old girl and is nothing more than a Usher wannabe." Tenten stated in an annoyed tone as Ino rubbed her side and gave Tenten a death glare while Hinata giggled slightly. Sakura smiled and laughed a bit,

"Its OK, I think Justin Beiber is OK but I'm more into rap like Eminem or Kanye West and I get that a lot. Yes it is natural; I get it from my mom." Sakura's face fell a bit and she touched her necklace, she missed her mom and every time she looked in the mirror she would see her mom in her face and remember that awful night. She did not even realized she had zoned out until Ino shouted at her,

"Hey Sakura! Are you OK?" Ino asked in a wary tone, she frowned and Sakura could tell that she probably thought she was crazy. Sakura shook her head and smiled,

"Yeah I'm fine, sorry I do that a lot." Sakura admitted in an apologetic tone as she rubbed the back of her head. Ino and Tenten looked at each other than smiled,

"Its all right, we all zone out. Do you play any sports?" Tenten asked and soon the girls began chatting like old friends, soon the bell rang and the group got up to clear their trays. On her way to the clearing area she looked over at Sasuke's table and watched as one of the fan girls walked over to Sasuke and try to hug him, he got up and towered over the girl:

"How many times do I have to tell you to leave me the hell alone Ami? I will never go out with you no matter how many times you ask, you are annoying and I don't date girls who are annoying and desperate." Sasuke said in a cold, disgusted voice as he pushed her away but she lost her balance and fell on the ground. She was crying and Sasuke only looked at her then turned away and sat back down, not even bothering to help the girl up; Sakura clenched her fists, an image of her father flashed into her mind and she saw red. She stormed over to where Sasuke was and without warning punched him right in the face making him fall back. Sakura glared at him,

"What the hell? How dare you?" Sasuke shouted as leapt up and glared at Sakura; he clutched his eye that would soon turn into a nasty bruise,

"No, how dare you? You are despicable creep who uses his status as justification to act like a jerk! You're sick Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura said in a disgusted voice as she shook with anger. Everyone gasped, no one, at least no one who was sane ever stood up to an Uchiha much less punch one; and yet this strange green eyed girl had managed to stun _the_ Sasuke Uchiha. Obsidian and jade eyes clashed and both were filled with complete dislike, the air was charged with electricity and tension as the two just stared at each other with pure hatred. Naruto jumped up and so did Hinata, both stood in the middle of the two volatile teens, they both had nervous expressions on their faces as they tried to calm the two down;

"Sasuke, let's just calmly walk away before things get broken. Sakura has a little bit of a temper problem, this was all just a misunderstanding, Sakura its OK, and Ami is all right, right Ami?" Naruto said nervously to the girl whose makeup was running and stared at Sakura and Sasuke, she shook her head slowly and Naruto gave a nervous grin but Sakura and Sasuke were not paying attention to Naruto's attempts at peace making, they kept glaring at each other.

"D-did y-you h-hear t-that S-Sakura? I-its o-ok, l-lets g-go o-or w-we'll b-be l-late f-for c-class." Hinata pleaded, she tried to gently push Sakura toward the entrance but Sakura wouldn't move, Sasuke brushed Naruto off and Sakura pushed Hinata away, they both stopped, their faces were only a few inches apart and glared directly into each other's eyes:

"Hn. You're nothing more than an annoying, weird girl; you're not worth my time." Sasuke muttered in a cold voice through his teeth, Sakura's eyes flashed with a hurt expression but she quickly recovered and clenched her fists until they started to bleed. The two glared at each other for a few more seconds then Sakura took a step back, she had a disgusted expression on her face,

"And why would you think I would want your time or your attention or anything like that? You really are full of yourself Sasuke Chicken Ass Uchiha, to think that I would ever give a rat's ass what you think of me. _You_ are not worth _my_ time." Sakura whispered the last part so that only Sasuke could hear it then turned around and stormed out of the cafeteria. When she left the entire cafeteria just stared at the frozen Uchiha. No one dared to move until the bell rang and all the students, realizing that they would be late to class ran out of the lunchroom to their class but whispered about what just happened. Sasuke just stood alone in the lunchroom, all he could think about was that girl, Sakura, the only person who had ever stood up to him. He winced when he touched his now slightly purple eye and growled,

"No one insults me and gets away with it." Sasuke vowed as he clenched his fist and stormed out of the cafeteria and headed to class. This was only the beginning of what would be a very long senior year.

**AN: There is the second chapter. Hope you enjoyed it, I will try to update as soon as possible because I know how annoying it is too wait too long for a new chapter. Well anyway, thanks for reading and your support. Sincerely, VampChick24**


	3. Chapter 3

Beautiful

**AN: Here is the third chapter of Beautiful. If you are just tuning in this is what you missed: Sakura just transferred to Fiery High where she meets the hot shot, jerky Sasuke Uchiha. She also meets Hinata, Ino, and Tenten who welcome her and befriend her. But while at lunch she sees Sasuke push a fan girl pissing Sakura off and causes her to confront him which no one has ever done. Sasuke is really angry and is gearing for revenge against our pink haired heroine. And that's what you missed on Beautiful.**

**Oh I almost forgot… I do not own any of the characters in this story; all belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Shonen Jump. Also I want to take this time to honor those who were lost in the tsunami and earthquakes that struck Japan. I hope that all will be OK and my heart and thoughts go out to the people who are suffering. Before continuing could we please take a moment of silence in memory of those who were lost and those who have yet to be saved…**

…**.**

**Thank you. **

**And now without further ado, here is Beautiful… **

**ENJOY! Sincerely, VampChick24**

**Chapter 3**

"I can't believe you just did that… do you realize who you just punched?" Ino questioned anxiously as they walked a steamed Sakura down the hallways and into an empty bathroom.

"I don't understand why it's such a big deal. So his daddy is a billionaire so what! That doesn't mean he is God; he has no right to treat people like that. Bastards like him think they can get away with whatever they want because of their wealth. They are nothing more than bullies and scum that need to be put in their places…"

Sakura muttered through her teeth as she could still see the cold indifference on that arrogant jerk's face as he pushed that girl to the ground— the same look her father gave her after he would beat her mother and she would be wheezing on the floor. Sakura closed her eyes, she could feel the scars on her arms burn as if they were fresh and hot tears rolled down her cheeks,

"Sakura? Are you OK?"

Tenten asked gently as she placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder making her snap out of her memories. She quickly wiped the tears away and cleared her throat. She hated crying in front of people, because it made her appear weak and vulnerable:

"I'm fine… I think it was that meatball surprise. That would make even Chuck Norris cry." Sakura cracked trying to distract the other girls, they were a bit wary but they soon smiled and laughed.

"You are crazy…. But I like your spunk; it was about time that Uchiha got knocked off his golden throne. I think this could be the start of a beautiful friendship."

Ino smiled and Sakura returned it. She could tell that this could be the start of a new friendship, for the first time she felt accepted instead of being called pink haired freak or billboard brow; but she knew from experience that good things come to an end eventually. But for the moment she was content with being accepted and decided that she would enjoy this while it lasted,

"G-guys, w-we s-should g-get t-to cl-class. O-orochimaru-san h-hates tardiness." Hinata whispered nervously as she started fidgeting with her fingers and looking anxiously at the clock,

"OK, god I hate that class… just be warned Sakura, Orochimaru-sama is the creepiest teacher you will ever meet." Ino warned as she shivered at just the mention of his name, Sakura smirked and laughed a bit,

"I don't know…I once had a teacher that collected china dolls and would talk to them in class." Sakura admitted as the group walked out of the bathroom and gave her weird looks then laughed as Sakura told the story.

Ino was right; this Orochimaru teacher was the definition of frightening. Not only did his appearance give you chills but his menacing presence added to the chill. Orochimaru's eyes were by far the most disturbing part of the man: they were a dull yellow with a narrow black pupil; almost snake like. His eyes always have a hungry, evil glint that sends chills down your spine if they looked at you. Orochimaru-sama looked like he had never slept or walked in the sun a day in his life; his skin was as white as paper. Sakura slipped into the dimly lit room into the seat next to Ino and repressed a shudder as the snake teacher flicked his tongue ( no Sakura was not seeing things) Orochimaru-sama flicked his tongue making the image of a snake complete.

"Hello classs, I hope you all have your summer assignmentsss completed. Oh I ssseee we have a new ssstudent… come down here child."

Orochimaru purred as his yellow eyes focused on Sakura, his tongue flicked out sending shivers down her spine. Sakura usually does not get scared easily but this teacher was the exception. Sakura stood up and shuffled down to the front of the class, when she reached the front the whispers started and it sounded like a swarm of mosquitoes. Sakura's ears turned a slight shade of pink and she tried to ignore the glares and the whispers,

"My name is Sakura Haruno, yes I punched Sasuke Uchiha in the cafeteria today. So you all can stop gossiping like old ladies at church and focus on your own damn lives. Thank you."

Sakura said in an even tone as she gave a fake smile and bowed to Orochimaru then returned to her seat next to Hinata. After that the whispers stopped and people became suddenly interested in their notebooks making Sakura smirk a bit. She felt a pair of eyes on her and her head whipped to the side and she locked eyes with the devil himself. Sakura's eyes narrowed in response making Sasuke smirk slightly before turning his head forward and they ignored each other for the rest of the class as Orochimaru talked about dissection. The bell rang and everyone in the class got up in a hurry, no one wanted to be the last one in the creepy biology room with the freaky biology teacher. Sakura walked out of class and shivered as she tried to get the image of Orochimaru's freaky smile out of her head, she preferred Jiraya-sennin over him and that was saying something.

"You weren't kidding, that Orochimaru is the creepiest man alive."

Sakura said as she put on her under armor and her gym uniform, she had been careful not show any of her scars to the other girls so she had changed in the shower and covered her legs and arms. Ino's eyebrow arched slightly at Sakura's conservative wardrobe as she tied her long blonde hair in a pony tail,

"I didn't peg you as a conservative type of girl." Ino commented somewhat teasingly and Sakura shrugged as she thought up of an excuse on the spot,

"I have this bad rash on my arms and legs, and the students here don't need another reason to avoid me."

Sakura said bluntly as she tied her hair in a ponytail like Ino's and walked out of the locker room toward the gym. Ino quickly dropped it and Sakura took a deep breath as they entered the large room and Sakura was instantly dragged by Ino to the net where girls were hitting volleyballs to each other.

"Kurenai-sensei, I found one more player. This is Haruno Sakura and she wants to try out for the team."

Ino stated in a business like tone and the woman just stared at Ino with a confused expression on her face then back at Sakura. She had long black hair that was pulled back into a tight ponytail and had red eyes; she had pale skin and was beautiful. She looked tough but fair, Sakura had a feeling she might like this Kurenai,

"Well Sakura, have you played volleyball before?" Kurenai asked as she gave Sakura a small smile, Sakura rubbed the back of her head and had a slightly sheepish expression on her face,

"I played a little at my last school and was captain for a bit but events prevented me from playing and I was out for the rest of the season." Sakura muttered the last part under her breath and looked down away from Kurenai's calculating gaze.

"Well, show me what you got."

Kurenai said in an even tone as she gave Sakura a small smile and Sakura nodded as she walked out onto the court and was given the ball. She took a deep breath as she threw the ball in the air then spiked it; the girls on the other side ducked out of the way and gave Sakura looks of shock and annoyance. Kurenai just wrote something down on her clipboard as Ino cheered and Sakura rubbed the back of her head and laughed nervously as she apologized to the disheveled girls.

"Sorry, I'm a bit rusty with my aim." Sakura admitted as the other girls shook their initial shock off and reset themselves. Practice was pretty much the same throughout, Sakura almost killing the other girls with her deadly spikes and Kurenai nodding her head in approval.

"I am very impressed Sakura, we could use an arm like yours. I'll let you all know by tomorrow the results. Good work today girls." Kurenai said encouragingly as she patted Sakura on the shoulder then walked out of the gym along with the other girls who rubbed their arms and groaned from the bruises that would soon form because of Sakura. When they got into the locker room Ino gave Sakura a big hug,

"You were auh-mazing! I had no idea that you had an arm like that… well actually I did, I mean Sasuke's er…improvement is evidence." Ino said as she laughed and Sakura laughed as well as they both changed out of their clothes and got into the showers.

She turned the water on and shut the curtain, she closed her eyes as she let the warm water sooth her aching muscles and burning scars. She started singing, not realizing that she was about to find out what happens to people who threaten the status quo. Sakura walked out of the shower feeling refreshed and got changed back into her school uniform with her hair drying in a towel. She left the locker room and went to open her school locker and was met with a bag full of flour hitting her in the face; the force of which caused her to fall back and land on her butt. She growled as she stood up and shook the flour off like a wet dog, her face was red with a mixture of embarrassment and anger as the other students stared at her with a combination of shock and amusement. Ino, Tenten, and Hinata rushed over and helped Sakura brush off the flour,

"Oh my gosh Sakura! What happened?"

"Sasuke..." Sakura growled as she looked up and saw the jerk give her a warning look and a triumphant smirk then disappeared through the door. Sakura's fists clenched as she spit out some flour that was in her mouth and rubbed it out of her eyes,

"Come on Sakura, let's get you cleaned up. OK, the shows over…. Nothing to see here. Scram losers!" Tenten said threateningly as students nodded and scurried away before Tenten got physical. Sakura kept on staring at the place that Sasuke was just standing and she clenched her teeth,

"This means war." Sakura said in a serious tone, Hinata looked nervous

"S-sakura I-I think y-you s-should j-just l-lay l-low for a-awhile… y-you g-guys a-are e-even n-now. S-Sasuke i-is bad n-news." Hinata warned nervously as Tenten and Ino nodded in agreement,

"Sakura, normally I would be all for beating his ass but Sasuke is not like other guys….consider yourself lucky that it was only flour and not anything worse." Tenten said in a grave tone as she stared at Sakura, and the other two girls had distant, solemn expressions on their faces.

"He seems like your average rich boy bully, why does everyone act like he is this all powerful deity?" Sakura asked warily as she was troubled by Tenten saying she was lucky that she just got floured. The girls exchanged looks and Sakura knew that they were hiding something, Sakura's mouth turned into a frown as she crossed her arms over her chest,

"What is it?" Sakura asked irritably as the girls exchanged looks again and Ino cleared her throat,

"Sakura, I'm telling you this because I care… the last person who confronted Sasuke ended up in the hospital for months and never returned to school. He has connections with some powerful people because of his last name, trust me you don't want to mess with him. I know you are tough but it would be wise if you lay low for a little while until he forgets about you." Ino recommended in a concerned tone,

"Yeah rumor has it that his older brother, Itachi, is the head of the Akatsuki organization. They are the equivalent of the mafia except more ruthless." Tenten stated in a grim tone as she nodded and a slight shiver went down Hinata's spine when she mentioned the Akatsuki. Sakura's face was blank as she listened to Ino and Tenten's warning. Her fists tightened as she punched her locker out of frustration, she looked down and that Sasuke's smirk flashed in her mind; it reminded her of her father's—when he would beat her mother in front of her eyes. Sakura had a disturbed expression on her face:

"Thank you for the advice but I can't hide like a wimp, it's against everything that I believe in. I know common sense says that I should lay low but after today I can't do it Ino. Jerks like Sasuke Uchiha need to be taught a lesson; and since no one at this school has the balls to stand up to him I guess its up to me. I'll see you guys later."

Sakura said as she saw Ino was about to protest but Sakura gave her a look that said that she was resolute on this and once Sakura made up her mind about something there was no way of changing her, she was single-minded and stubborn. She walked away from the girls out the doors of the school leaving a trail of white powder and locked eyes with Sasuke before getting into Tsunade's car. He gave her a smug smile and narrowed his eyes as if daring her to make a scene; she stiffened and gave him a nasty look back as she got into the car and headed home. Sakura knew that she would hear it from Tsunade when they got home; she knew that she would have to explain the flour and at Feiry High secrecy is non-existent, word travels fast. Especially since Sasuke "Chicken ass" Uchiha is involved. Making enemies on the first day, some fresh start.

"Do you mind telling me what exactly were you thinking? I'll answer that you weren't! Because if you were then you would not have gotten into a fight with Uchiha on your first day!" Tsunade shouted as Sakura wiped flour off her face and had a bored expression, she had heard this rant too many times; she could practically give it to herself if she wanted to.

"I'm sorry Tsunade-sama, but he had it coming." Sakura muttered firmly as she wrapped her pink hair in the towel and glared at Tsunade.

"You should have seen the way that arrogant pig treated this girl. I couldn't just sit back and let him get away with it. He got what he deserved, I know that I have to be punished but just know that I don't regret punching that cocky son of a—."

"Watch your language Missy. There will be no swearing in my house! Goddamit"

Tsunade cut off Sakura in a warning tone. Sakura and Naruto looked at each other and sighed. Tsunade was the queen of profanities, so it was hypocritical to punish swearing when she in fact she would say words that put sailors to shame. That being said neither Sakura nor Naruto dared to call her out on her hypocrisy in fear of ending up in the emergency room so they followed the rules and checked their language. Sakura was too steamed to care about Tsunade's rules,

"Son of a bitch. Sorry Tsunade but no other polite words to describe Sasuke." Sakura said plainly with a blank expression on her face as she stared at Tsunade. Naruto eased his way out of the kitchen,

Their eyes locked for a minute, both had intensity and a rebellious spark in them that dared the other to back down. After a minute of glaring at each other Tsunade narrowed her eyes then smirked as if she found what she was looking for,

"You got some nerve. If I didn't get my tubes tied I would say that you are my daughter. It's like looking in a mirror… I was the same way when I was your age Sakura. I would use my fists to solve my problems, and not take crap from anyone, including boys. Sure there are few things a good punch won't solve but there are better ways…"

Tsunade lectured as she paused then sighed, "That being said I will let this slide. But, next time I hear that you got into a fight I will not hesitate to kick your butt out of school. Got it?" Tsunade gave Sakura a no funny business look which Sakura returned with a curt nod and a convincing repentant smile,

"Understood Tsunade, I promise it won't happen again." Sakura stated as Tsunade, satisfied with the answer nodded,

"How many times have I told you Sakura to drop the sama? It makes me feel old." Tsunade grumbled as she took out a glass and a large white bottle of Sake. Sakura giggled and smiled,

"Hai Tsunade." Sakura said as Tsunade smiled as well and took a big swig of Sake then gently patted Sakura on her head,

"You're a unique one Sakura, never let anybody tell you that you are worthless or weak. You have the will of fire, never forget who you are." Tsunade said in an sentimental tone as Sakura nodded slightly and smiled,

"Hai, Tsunade." Sakura responded and the two looked at each other for a few seconds, then Tsunade smirked then cleared her throat,

"Ehm, well, now that I have done my duties as a principle and a guardian I am going to have a drink." Tsunade said in an exhausted tone as she left the kitchen to her room where she would soon be passed out for the remainder of the night. Once Tsunade was gone Sakura's smile faded into a determined frown and she clenched her fists. Naruto slipped back in and gave her a wary look and shook his head,

"I know that look, and I am telling you right now to forget it." Naruto said in a disapproving tone as he took out the pot and filled it with boiling water for his ramen. Sakura looked at Naruto with a look of innocent shock,

"Forget what? I'm shocked that you would even think that I was up to something. I think that all those ramen fumes are messing with your brain, perhaps thisa sign that you should stop hm? You are becoming delusional." Sakura said in a mock concerned voice as she patted Naruto's shoulder and gave him an encouraging nod. Naruto rolled his eyes and shook his head,

"Yeah right. Ramen fumes? Ramen is what makes me the fit, smart, awesome dude that you see standing before you. I do not need help, I do not have an addiction to ramen. I can stop whenever I want, I just do not see the need at the cuurent moment is all." Naruto saide defensively as he brought his bowl of ramen closer and had a possive, denial look in his eyes as he took sips of the warm broth. Sakura shook her head and arched her eyebrow in disappointment,

"Spoken like a true addict. Seriously Naruto, you need help." Sakura commented teasingly though there was a hint of concern in it as she brought her cup to the sink to wash it. Naruto's eyes narrowed as he finished his bowl in one last gulp before joining Sakura at the sink,

"Stop trying to change the are up to something and as a concerned brother I am telling you that it is not worth it trust me. Sasuke is the last person you want to mess with…. Believe it." Naruto cautioned as he scrubbed his bowl clean and his cerulean eyes locked with Sakura's jade ones, they were serious. Sakura shook her head and stepped back, the determination and anger toward Sasuke was clear in her face,

"It was his fault for provoking me by acting like a jerk. Whatever happens he will get what he deserves, he made it personal when he floured me. It has nothing to do with you Naruto, so butt out! I am so sick of hearing people warn me about the almighty powerful Sasuke. It makes me hate him all the more… I can do whatever the hell I want, he started this after all. This is between me and Sasuke. Thanks for your concern but I am determined to make him pay, good night. "

Sakura stated as she stormed out of the kitchen and slammed her bedroom door; flopping on her bed she took out her drawing pad and colored pencils and started furiously scribbling all the anger and hatred that she kept in. After ten minutes of scribbling Sakura put her pencils down and held up her pad to examine her work.

The picture was of a girl with her back turned and looking into a mirror with smoke circling around her. The reflection of the girl's face was distorted and covered with cuts that bled down her cheeks. Her green eyes were dull and her mouth was open in a silent cry as a shadowy figure with hungry eyes lurked in the smoky shadows.

Sakura quickly threw the pad away from her as if it was on fire; she curled up in the fetal position and rolled up her sleeves. She winced as she traced each scar on her arm; they were pink from age but each one brought on a painful memory of the past and she could still feel the sting of the belt or the roughness of her father's hands. Without realizing it angry tears began to form and she wrapped her arms around her legs and let go. All of the pain and sadness from the past seem to come back as she ended up crying herself to sleep. Her dreams turned into nightmares with shadows and eyes causing her to wake up periodically throughout the night in a cold sweat. At one point between nightmares there was a brief moment of peace when her mother showed up to comfort her but once again she was gone and replaced by the familiar demons that haunt her.

**AN: Duh duh duh… what does Sakura have planned for Sasuke? Will Naruto ever break his ramen addiction? Will Tsunade stop drinking? Will I ever update this chapter or stop asking these ridiculously annoying questions? Who knows… anyway, see you all next time for the next installment. I hope you are all are hanging on the edge of your seats and are shivering with antica…..pation. (Rocky Horror) Laters for now, Bye bye,**

**Sincerely,VampChick24**


	4. Chapter 4

Beautiful

**AN: Hey y'all! I am going to make this introduction brief so that you can get to the action and drama of Beautiful. Thanks again for the support and without further ado… here is the next chapter of Beautiful!**

**Oh and also I do not own any of the characters of Naruto, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Shonen Jump. **

**Chapter 4**

"_You are despicable creep who uses his status as justification to act like a jerk! You're sick Sasuke Uchiha…_ _You really are full of yourself, if you think that I would ever give a rat's ass what you think of me. You are not worth my time."_

Sasuke's fist clenched as those girl's words rang through his head. The look of pure hate in those jade eyes as they looked into his own burned in his mind. How dare she? Who was she to talk to him like that? She was nobody and yet her words still burned; no girl has ever affected Sasuke as much as this girl and he hated it. He angrily shoved his arm through his jacket and tied his tie loosely around his neck then stomped downstairs where he sat down in his usual seat between his mother and father. His mother frowned slightly at the way Sasuke was angrily cutting his pancakes,

"Sasuke, honey, are you OK?" she asked kindly as Sasuke stopped murdering his pancakes and sighed.

"I'm fine mother. I'm off to school, ja ne." Sasuke answered in a cold voice as he got up and left the kitchen table before his mother could ask him anymore questions. He put on his helmet and sped away toward school all the while trying to push out Sakura's words out of his head. Sasuke calmed down a bit when he remembered her face after she got feathered,

"I wonder if she is going to show herself today." Sasuke muttered as he sped up so as to get to school on time. But what he did not understand is that you don't mess with Sakura without some consequences, and he was going to learn that the hard way.

Sakura walked into school and glared at people who were still snickering about the feathering she received yesterday. She ignored them and walked determinedly to her gym locker where she stashed a large water balloon filled with ice cold water.

_"Sasuke may have won that round but this round is all me. He messed with the wrong girl."_ Sakura thought evilly as she giggled devilishly and walked out to the main hallway toward her homeroom. While walking in she bumped into the ass himself. He gave her a cold glare and frowned slightly,

"I thought that you would listen to my warning Pinky. You are even more stupid than I thought…" Sasuke said in a disapproving tone which made Sakura clench her fists, she wanted to punch this jerk so hard but she promised Tsunade that she wouldn't get into anymore fights. So Sakura took a deep breath and gave him a smirk,

"What exactly was I supposed to be warned about? That you are an immature, pathetic jerk? Because I knew that already, so if you would excuse me I would like to actually learn. See you later, Chicken ass." Sakura retorted as she pushed aside a pissed Sasuke and side stepped him and continued walking to her class all the while her smirk turned into a smug smile as she walked into her homeroom. She sat at her desk next to Hinata who noticed her friend's triumphant smile,

"S-sakura? A-are y-you o-ok?" Hinata asked warily as Sakura just nodded,

"I am having a good morning that's all Hinata. I have a feeling that today is going to be a good day." She predicted in a deviously optimistic way and started humming to herself as she thought about the water balloon in her locker.

Hinata sighed as her hope of Sakura just ignoring Sasuke dwindled a bit, judging from Sakura's behavior it was going to be big. Sasuke walked in and shifted his eyes toward the happy pinkette and sat at his normal seat by the window. He looked back at her, more like glaring daggers at her for which she returned with a glare her  
own and a sly smirk which made Sasuke uncomfortable. He quickly turned around and clenched his fists under the table; he had a feeling that Sakura was planning something and he knew that it would be big. He frowned,

_"Bring it on Sakura." _Saskue thought as he looked out the window and ignored his fan clubs squeals and attempts at starting conversation by declaring their love for him.

**(Gym)**

Sakura walked into the gym with Ino, Tenten and Hinata and walked over to the bleachers with the other students and waited for their gym teacher. Sakura was anxious and was clenching and unclenching her fists which perked the interest of Ino,

"Hey Sakura you OK? You seem a little bit jumpy." Ino asked in a curious tone arching her eyebrow while Sakura just smiled and rubbed the back of her head,

"Oh yeah I'm fine. I think it was the coffee I had this morning, Naruto was an idiot and switched my decaf for caffeine."Sakura said while shrugging, she lied but Ino bought it and went into a long story about how one time at Starbucks they gave her decaf instead of caffeine and she almost passed out from lack of sleep and caffeine.

The doors opened to reveal the strangest person that Sakura had ever seen in her life. He was wearing, wait for it, a green spandex biking outfit with orange legwarmers. And as if his outfit was not ridiculous enough his appearance only added to his oddity; his black hair was in a bowl cut and he had the bushiest eyebrows, they could not even be called eyebrows they were more like two fuzzy caterpillars resting above his eyes.

"Hello my most youthful students! I am your youthful gym teacher, Gai-sensei!" the spandex man bellowed and stuck his thumb up and gave a toothy smile as if he was in toothpaste commercials. Sakura's eye twitched,

"This has to be a joke; there is no way that this guy actually is like this." Sakura muttered in disbelief, Ino shook her head and gave a grimace,

"No, he is like this all the time unfortunately... he only wears spandex." Ino muttered regrettably and Sakura only nodded because what happened next was indescribable. A boy who was basically the mini version of the spandexed gym teacher leapt up and ran toward the teacher with a look of awe,

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!" Lee shouted and when the two met they pounded their fists and struck the same ad pose and started crying hysterically, if this was a cartoon there would be streams running down their faces,**(AN: Any Naruto fan knows what scene this is… one of the famous scenes in the series. Except no waterfalls or sparkles everywhere .)**

"The power of youth is powerful in you Lee! Go and run 100 laps!" Gai-sensei ordered in a dramatic voice and the boy, Lee gave a salute and started crying even more,

"I will run 150 laps! I can feel my youthful spirit grow stronger!" Lee shouted as he ran off in his own green spandex to the track and started running his laps all the while shouting "The power of youth!" Everyone just stared at the energetic gym teacher and grimaced, no one knew what to say because there was no real words to describe what just happened except perhaps just plain bizarre. When Gai-sensei composed himself he cleared his throat and faced the group of confused teens and gave them another dazzlingly smile,

"All right my youthful students shall we begin? Today we will be splitting into two teams: boys versus girls! In a competition of youth, we will be playing the intense and extremely youthful game of capture the flag!"Gai announced in the same gusto as a game show host would when they reveal the prize that the winners have won.

There was some excitement among the teams as girls whined and complained about made up illnesses while the boys cheered and flexed their muscles as a way to intimidate. Sakura smirked; she was excited because this was the perfect opportunity to get back at the Uchiha who looked like he could care less. This was perfect because she was going to be able to humiliate the Uchiha both verbally, which she did this morning, but also physically during capture the flag. This was turning out to be a great day.

"I love the youthful spirit you guys are expressing" Gai exclaimed energetically as he pumped his fist in the air and the students separated into the two teams. Sasuke looked at Sakura then narrowed his eyes then smirked as if saying 'you are so going down', Sakura cracked her knuckles and narrowed her eyes saying 'As if' which made Sasuke chuckle slightly as they parted ways and headed outside to opposite sides of the field to prepare for the game. The boys wore blue pinnies while the girls wore red ones, before the game began each team got into a huddle to plan out a strategy to take down each other.

"Break!" both teams shouted and they got in positions, Sakura placed herself in the front and scanned the area for a certain raven haired boy, she found him closer to the right in the front, a determined expression on his face. Gai sensei walked in the middle and looked at both teams and beamed,

"Oh what youthful determination you guys have! It just warms my heart to see young people so determined! The rules are simple, capture your opponent's flag and bring it to your side and the team that does this wins. Also, capturing prisoners is allowed, and in order to 'free' your captured teammates you have to tap one of their hands then escapes. With that being said, let the game begin!" Gai shouted as he clapped his hands and then jumped out of the way as the two teams sprang into action.

Sakura watched as the boys formed three teams that served as a distraction while another team snuck in from the wings. Thankfully Ino and Tenten were as aggressive as Sakura and the boy's attack was swiftly defeated although the boy's jail was full of girls who were more concerned about their nails and their outfits getting muddy. The girl's strategy was similar in that they had their slowest act as bait while the quicker, being Sakura and this girl Artemis to blitz toward the flag. Sakura lost Sasuke in the confusion of the "battle" and kept scanning for him as her and Artemis dodged the boy's attempts to tag them,

"Artemis, you go free the captives and I'll go for the flag." Sakura ordered and Artemis nodded as she headed toward the "jail" where mainly Ami and her posse were giggling as they gossiped over boys. Sakura zeroed in on the flag but there was something off, there was nobody guarding it, all the other boys were either defending the front lines or were in jail. Sakura paused and looked around; it had to be a trap and as if on cue her suspicions were confirmed when she heard an annoyingly cocky voice come from behind her,

"Hello Pinky." Sasuke smirked as Sakura spun around to face him with his hands in his pockets and that obnoxious smug smile on his face.

"Hello Chicken Ass." Sakura retorted. Both of their eyes narrowed like in a old western movie showdown, jade met obsidian as the other waited for the other to move.

Sakura held the boy's flag in her hand and rubbed it as she tried to think of a way to get around Sasuke, she saw that most of her team was in jail, mainly because Ami and her girls refused to leave the jail causing Artemis to wind up in jail as well. Ino, Tenten, and Hinata were busy holding down the fort with the remaining boys so she was on her own. Sasuke, noticing her anxiousness took a step forward as a challenge, both daring the other to make a move:

"Lets make a deal, you give me that flag and surrender. And in return for your wise decision, I will forget about your little outbursts and leave you alone." Sasuke offered in a smooth yet slightly forceful tone as three other boys circled behind him and were ready, one of them being Naruto who gave her an apologetic look. Sakura glared at Sasuke, there was a glint in her eye,

"So basically you want me to just give up and run away like a coward right?" Sakura stated in an even tone though it was clear that she was starting to get annoyed. Sasuke just stared at Sakura and smirked slightly,

"You would be wise to take the deal. I am not going to offer it again. The feathering was nothing compared to the hell I can make for you here." Sasuke said in a foreboding voice and his face was completely serious, Sakura's eyes hardened,

" Hm, this is so difficult. This is what I think, why don't you take your "deal" and shove it up your ass! I, unlike other people, am not afraid of you and I will not run away like a coward. I will beat you, starting with this game." Sakura shouted defiantly as tied the flag around her forehead and she ran toward Sasuke where at the last moment she jumped and used his shoulders as a spring board to jump over the group of boys.

She looked back and stuck her tongue out as she sprinted toward the girl's side. Sasuke turned around sharply and chased after Sakura. There was no way he would let her embarrass him again though there was a small part in him that admired her spirit and strength but he quickly ignored it as the annoyance overshadowed that feeling,

"Damn her. STOP HER!" Sasuke shouted as the boys all scrambled to catch the speedy pinkette who was almost half way to the other side.

"Yeah Sakura!"

"So close!"

"Go Sasuke!" both teams were shouting support for their teammate and Sakura was so close to the other side but at the last moment she felt herself falling and soon found her face buried in the ground. Both teams erupted in shouts as they flooded to the center where the two teens were on the ground. Sasuke had grabbed Sakura's legs at the last moment making her fall when she was only a few inches away,

"And the winner is….the boys! What youthful passion and athleticism on both teams!" Gai sensei declared and pumped his fist in the air and struck a pose. The boys whooped and cheered while the girls hung their head, well except for Sasuke's fan club who were squealing and congratulating Sasuke,

"Oh Sasuke is so cool! He is so strong! We Love you Sasuke!" they all cheered in unison, the loudest being this girl with bright red hair and glasses named Karin who was the fakest out of them all. Sakura pounded her fist in the ground and pushed herself off the ground, she wiped the mud off her face and turned to glare at Sasuke who was getting pats on the back and had a cocky smile on his face.

"Hn, looks like you lose again Haruno. Weakling." Sasuke said spitefully as Sakura was reminded of her childhood when she would be pushed to the ground and the other kids would laugh and call her weak, and she would cry making them laugh even harder.

Sakura turned away and ran toward the locker room, she couldn't wait any longer. She had to get Sasuke back now. She grabbed the water balloons filled with ice cold water and marched right out of the locker room toward the arrogant ass. Without missing a beat she thrust the water balloon right in his face and pressed hard to make it explode, causing everyone to gasp in shock. Sakura was panting as she clenched her fists and glared at Sasuke, she was doing everything in her power to hold back the angry tears as Sasuke wiped the remaining pieces of balloon and just stared at Sakura with a look of disgust and shock,

"Hn. You really are a freak." Sasuke said coldly, that was the final straw for Sakura and before anyone could stop her she launched herself at the Uchiha and began punching him, hard.

Soon everyone intervened, Ino and Naruto tried to pry Sakura from Sasuke while the guys were doing the same with Sasuke. Sakura was like a wild animal, tears flowed down her face as she wildly swung at the bruised Sasuke who also struggled against his restraints. In the confusion Gai ran to get Tsunade, Sakura was panting and had some bruises from Sasuke,

"Who the hell do you think you are? I am NOT A FREAK! I HATE YOU SASUKE UCHIHA! I HATE YOU!" Sakura screamed as Naruto and Ino struggled to bring the thrashing Sakura as far away from Sasuke who just stared at the wild girl with a cold expression.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! Everyone get to class, except Sakura and Sasuke! You two come to my office." Tsunade's commanding voice echoed through the field and the other students, valuing their lives ran for the hills leaving. Naruto and Ino hesitated in going because Sakura was shaking and was angled to attack Sasuke again. Tsunade's brown eyes glared daggers at the two,

"That includes you two, I can handle Sakura. Go now." Tsunade barked making Ino and Naruto jump as they nodded then left with the other students but first both gave Sakura pats on the shoulder. Sakura and Sasuke were glaring at each other with pure hate when Tsunade walked in between the two and looked at both,

"Lets move it you two, my office now." Tsunade ordered as she started walking back to the school with Sakura and Sasuke in tow who continued glaring at each other the entire way even when they were sitting in the two chairs in front of Tsunade's desk.

In the scuffle some of Sakura's under armor was torn and it exposed her various scars and bruises on both her arms and legs. Sasuke looked at them and his eyes widened slightly, he found himself unable to look away because he suddenly had an image of a young Sakura being abused and he felt a pang of sympathy for the girl with jade eyes but it was cut short when Sakura caught him staring. She glared at him accusingly and put on a sweater, he knew that he only had a glimpse of the damages the girl suffered from and he knew that he had seen something that he was not supposed to see,

"Don't look at me like that Chicken ass." Sakura snapped harshly, her voice was slightly cracked from crying, her eyes were red from the tears that were still running down her cheeks. Tsunade looked at both of them and crossed her hands in front of her face,

"This is the second time that you two were caught fighting and I am forced to take action." Tsunade said in a grave tone, Sakura glared defiantly while Sasuke glanced at Sakura with a confused yet cold stare. "Now with that being said, I don't care who started it but it is safe to say that both of you are responsible for its start. So I think it's only fair that you both get punished." Both teens opened their mouth to protest but Tsunade held up a finger and glared at them,

"No argument. You two will serve detention for three weeks, doing community service around the school after and before school. So you two better start making nice because from now on you two will be spending every day for the next three weeks in each other company. Understand?" Tsunade said in a voice that said that it was not really up for debate or discussion, Sakura and Sasuke glared at each other then turned away clearly displeased.

"There is no way in hell that I will spend another second in this jerk's company. I would rather you just suspend me, or him either way I won't have to see him." Sakura argued in a voice of disgust, Sasuke clenched his fist and gave Sakura the famous Uchiha glare,

"I actually agree with Pinky, I would rather be suspended then have to spend so much time with a psychopath." Sasuke said in calm, disapproving tone as Tsunade just sighed and shook her head,

"Three weeks of community service, no ifs, ands, or butts. Now get the hell out of office and go to the nurses to get treated then back to your classes." Tsunade said in a dismissive tone as she swiveled her chair around and poured herself a cup of sake while the two left the room. When they left Tsunade dropped and held her head in between her hands and groaned, why on earth did she become a principal? She hated kids, they were nothing but trouble and headaches.

The two walked down the hallway to the nurse's office in tense silence, Sakura's hands balled in fists while Sasuke's were in his pockets. Neither of them wanted to speak, because they were both pissed off because of this punishment the principal inflicted on them. Each of them was sending daggers toward each other mentally and when they got to the nurse's office the dam broke and insults flowed out,

"You are unbearable."

"You are annoying." Both glared at each other and it was almost like a spark of electricity developed.

"I hope you fall down a deep hole with foxes, I heard they like to eat chickens." Sakura spat maliciously, receiving another death glare from the Uchiha as the nurse applied Neosporin to Saskue's cuts making him wince slightly.

"Hn, whatever," Sasuke muttered as he ignored the girl as the nurse treated his wound, though occasionally he peeked over at Sakura and saw the scars once again having the image of her being abused appearing in his mind.

He frowned slightly and was snapped out of his thoughts when the nurse said that it was OK for him to leave. Sasuke just nodded and left and saw Sakura walking down the hallway toward the exit, before he realized what he was doing he followed her and soon caught up with her. Sakura froze and turned quickly around at Sasuke who had a blank expression on,

"Let me go Uchiha." Sakura threatened slowly in a deadly voice, Sasuke ignored her and just stared at her,

"Where did you get those scars from?" Sasuke asked plainly, Sakura's eyebrows rose slightly but then her face became a mask of hate,

"That is none of your business Uchiha, don't pretend that you care – it's pathetic." Sakura said coldly as she pulled her arm from his grasp and walked down the hallway and out of the building.

Sasuke watched the door and just stood there for what seemed like forever. He did not understand why, but something changed in him and for the first time he felt a pang of caring for someone other than his mother. This girl with the jade eyes was the most interesting and annoying girl he has ever met. After seeing her scars he suddenly felt guilty for the way he treated her and that he wanted to anything he could to heal her. He quickly shook off this thought and reminded himself that she was no different than any other girl, she was weak and a freak. He turned to walk to his math class but in the back of his head he knew that Sakura was anything but ordinary and that he was determined to know more about her and her scars.

**AN: So there you go! Whew, things are starting to reach the boiling point with Sasuke and Sakura. Whats going to happen next? Will Sasuke and Sakura be able to handle three weeks of community service? Will Gai-sensei ever stop wearing spandex? And what exactly is the power of youth? o.O I don't know… why are people asking so many questions! At least one of these questions will be answered in the next chapter so stay tuned! Thank you all and don' t forget to brush your teeth at least two times a day and to tip your waitresses! :D**


End file.
